1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf glove patch system and more particularly pertains to facilitating the convenient repair of a golf glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glove repair systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, glove repair systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of repairing worn or torn gloves are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. D513,639 issued Jan. 17, 2006, to Saim et al. discloses an adhesive patch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,613 issued Dec. 1, 1992, to Karami et al. discloses a Composite Vented Wound Dressing. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,633 issued Mar. 22, 1988 to Pokorny discloses a Method of Patching Damaged Sheet Material.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a golf glove patch system that facilitates the convenient repair of a golf glove.
In this respect, the golf glove patch system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the convenient repair of a golf glove.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golf glove patch system which can be used for facilitating the convenient repair of a golf glove. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.